This invention relates generally to a toilet, and more particularly to a toilet having an adjustable height to facilitate use by individuals with physical limitations.
Individuals who live with a physical impairment often have difficulty performing simple, everyday tasks. Some of these tasks are imperative for everyday living, such as using a toilet. Typically, a standard toilet is permanently affixed to a drain with a wax seal and is not intended to be moved, and the height of the toilet is at a predetermined standard height and cannot be adjusted. Most standard toilets are either too high or too low for a person with a physical impairment to safely use. In addition, for someone confined to a wheelchair, the height of a wheelchair is usually not level with the toilet seat, causing a difficult task to become even more complicated.
To partially rectify this problem, is known to provide an attachment to increase the height of the toilet. This attachment either is attached to the toilet bowl or is a free standing device that sits over the toilet bowl, but is not adjustable by a user during use. These attachments are adequate for individuals who merely require a preset, raised toilet seat; however, for other individuals with physical limitations, this is not a viable option.